Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by EmilyJadeForbesMontgomery
Summary: Hailey Rose Tonks-Black was lied to ever since she was two her half-brother Teddy takes her in and keeps telling her she s a Lupin but she knows that she s not this is her story.


I own nothing but the fourth generation.

Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes

April 15th 2030

"Guys let`s go hurry up" 14 1/2 year old Violet Lupin as she, her 4 year old adopted sister Hailey, her cousins Keith and Emily Potter (Albus and Lana Potter), Jayden and Amara Malfoy ( Scorpius and Rose Malfoy), Arielle and Lucas Scamander (Lorcan and Roxanne Scamander), Kaila and Marcus Weasley (Fred II and Jade Weasley), Annabelle and Grace Potter (James and Katelyn Potter) , Isabella Nott (Alexander and Brianna-Dominique Nott), Hope Thomas (Kyle and Lucy Thomas), Leah Finnegan (Justin and Molly II Finnegan), Genevieve Weasley (Louis and Arianna Weasley), Kiernan Scamander (Lysander and Victoire Scamander) Samantha Weasley (Hugo and Lula Weasley), and her God-brother Nick Longbottom snuck up to the Burrow`s Attic, something caught Jayden and Keith`s eyes it was of all things a Time turner Keith dropped it, "JAYDEN SCORPIUS MALFOY AND KEITH LUCAS POTTER WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" Amara and Emily screeched "guys we have company" Hailey said shakily.

"Nick I want to go home" Hailey whimpered hugging Nick`s neck as they walked into the dining room "I know Rosie I know" Nick said kissing her forehead readjusting Hailey on his hip "alright please Introduce yourselves" A tall white haired, blue eyed man said "Nick will you come up with me please?" Hailey asked Nick saw the fear in Hailey`s sorrow Silver eyes usually filled with laughter and mischief "sure Rosie" Nick said Hailey released a shaky breath "Hi I`m Violet Ginevra Lupin 14 1/2 years old, Slythrin" Violet started "Hi I`m Hailey Rose Lupin but call me Rose, but I`m adopted so tetchily I`m a Black I`m 4 years old" Hailey said "Hi I`m Nicholas Arthur Longbottom 23 years old I was a Gryffindor, flying instructor since I was 17, god-brother to Violet and Rosie" Nick finished leading Hailey back to his seat letting her sit on his lap with Hailey being roughly the size of a small 2 year old she didn`t hurt him, "Aww it`s the little Malfoy girls and their cry baby brother" someone said icily sending shivers up Violet`s spine "shut up Zabini don`t make fun of us" Amara said only to be knocked down by Karla Zabini "Amara!" Jayden said knee sliding over to Amara "Kier" Amara said "Yeah?" Kiernan asked her cousin, "do it Kier" Amara said with those three words Kiernan launched herself at Karla every time Karla tried to punch, Kiernan dogged them and flipped Karla and put Karla`s arm behind her back "ok I`m done" Karla said "how did you do that?" someone asked "what this?" Sophia asked before doing a arabesque "yeah that" Remus Lupin said "my parents work a lot so I taught myself including Emily, Annabelle and Violet" Hailey said looking away as tears were threating to fall, Hailey jumped at Nick`s touch "Nick will you grab my bag for me please?" Hailey asked "sure Babe" Nick said passing Hailey her grey messenger bag, Hailey dug in her bag for a few minutes and found: three pairs silver pointe ballet shoes handing a pair to Violet, Annabelle and Emily "What`s that?" Remus asked pointing to Hailey`s scar that went from Hailey`s left center of her palm to her wrist "N-Nothing Ok" Hailey stuttered letting a single tear shed quickly whipping it away "sorry I didn`t mean to make you cry, C-Can I see it really quick?" Remus asked timidly for accidently making her cry "Yeah" Hailey said as Violet`s phone rang it played a muggle country song 'Love the way you lie Rihanna`s part by Eminem ft. Rihanna' "Hello?" Violet asked there was a muffled reply of "hey Vi she`s gone I`m sorry" someone said "thanks bye" Violet said before hanging up and slipping down the wall she was leaning up against curling up in the fetal position muttering 'it`s not true' over and over again "what`s wrong Vi" Nick asked rubbing Violet`s back "She`s gone" Violet said before bursting into tears "Nick she Means Grandma Andy died" Keith said as all of the fourth Generation came over a grey owl flew in and landed on Amara`s knee "hey charger" Amara whispered petting her Uncle Al`s Owl untying the note Amara`s face fell as the owl flew off Violet calmed down after a while.

Violet read the letter then started freaking out "awesome this is so great" Hailey said sarcastically "Hailey Rose it`s just Grandma Andy it`s not like you died" Violet said venomously "Shut up Violet Ginevra, you don't know what I`ve been through" Hailey spat venomously trying to launch at her sister Nick held Hailey`s waist, Hailey jabbing her heels into Nick`s shines every once and a while "what? That`s why you were freaking out about" Nick said "Yes Nicholas that`s what I was ranting about" Hailey snapped her hair changing from her happy lilac purple to insanely mad fire red Hailey`s unique silver eyes stinging with tears glaring at Violet "Rose come on you know I didn`t mean it" Nick said reaching for her arm "Leave me alone Nicholas" Hailey said pulling her arm out of his reach running into a different room and putting the protego charm up "GOD I HATE MY LIFE" Hailey whisper-yelled "you ok?" someone said Hailey looked up to see: Nymphadora Tonks "yeah, Tonks right" Hailey said the first part sarcastically Tonks nodded "Rose what`s this?" Tonks asked gently fingering Hailey`s Locket the initials were worn off but you could barely still see them 'H.R.T-B' "my real dad gave it to me when I was one" Hailey said simply "oh" Tonks said but honestly Tonks was thinking 'why did I have to be stupid and give Hailey up for adoption Ugh' "I`ll be right back sorry" Hailey said grabbing her messenger bag fishing out her Pills, Hailey cursed under her breath "Nick open this please" Hailey said as he popped open the Medication lid "Open" Nick said as Hailey swallowed her Medication "Thanks Nick I`m sorry I was rude to you" Hailey said smiling "it`s ok Rosie" Nick said hugging her in a brother/sisterly way, but really Nick was thinking 'God Hailey is beautiful, wait what am I thinking she`s my God-sister' "what was that about?" Molly the I asked "Violet, Annabelle, Rosie and Emily all have a muggle disease called diabetes and if they don`t food in the morning they basically snap at you all day until they eat something with sugar or have their pills" Nick explained "HEY!" screeched the four girls in question "sorry" Nick said "earlier what were Rosie and Violet talking about?" Tonks asked "Hailey was born when Violet was 7 and she didn`t like her but Violet still has to be a good big sister and protect Hailey when their dad comes home drunk, the reason why Hailey what she said is because she was born 3 months early and almost died everyday" Nick said, Nick heard Hailey and Violet fighting "Violet you want to know why my locket says 'H.R.T-B' it`s because I`m NOT a Lupin by blood and I never will be, get that through your thick skull" Hailey snapped as two icy arms wrapped around Hailey`s waist the person chuckled in her ear "Zabini let go of her now" Nick, Keith, Marcus, Jayden and Lucas Growled at Henry Zabini, Karla Zabini`s older brother "no I don`t think I will" Henry said tightening his grip on Hailey, now Hailey`s badass response was this: elbow in gut, face on ground, arm behind back all in one swift moment "come here Bitch" Henry growled grabbing for her arm but all he got was his arm tighter behind his back "ever touch me again my Mother WILL lock you in Azkaban for kidnapping and Rape" Hailey Growled.

Then there was a bang and the sound of splitting wood "Bear where are we?" a woman said "Lily we`re at Grimmauld place in the past" the other person said quietly, Violet ran out of the dining room and into the front hallway closely followed by everyone else "Mum, dad" Violet said happily running at her parents into their arms "mum, dad I`m sorry" Violet whispered in their ears "About what Baby Girl?" Ted asked his oldest daughter looking into her eyes they were his Wife Lily`s sea blue eyes full of laughter and mischief "we didn`t mean to it`s just our adventurous sides took over" Violet explained not looking at them, She knows they`ve been fighting Hailey and Violet can see it in their Mum`s eyes "Vi what`s wrong?" Lily asked tipping her chin up to look up at her "N-Nothing guys" Violet said her voice cracking at the last word before running off, she bumped into Nick "Baby what`s wrong?" Nick asked "N-Nothing ok" Hailey said between sobs "Rosie please tell me what`s up" Nick said to the 4 year old Hailey`s body racking with sobs "Nick it`s nothing" Hailey said "Hailey just tell me" Nick said hugging Hailey whispering comforting words to Hailey such as 'Rosie calm down everything is going to be alright', "Nick I`m n-not a Lupin I never was" Hailey asked from the spot in his lap on the Black family tapestry room floor "how can you tell?" Nick asked "My locket the initials are Hailey Rose Tonks-Black" Hailey said, "Hailey don`t cry come on" Nick said cradling Hailey into a hug "Nick it`s just not the same" Hailey sobbed into Nick`s shirt Nick hugged his god-sister and secret crush close to him.

"Nicholas you better let go of me right now!" Demanded an pissed off Hailey squirming out of Nick`s grip once Hailey got out of his grip she grabbed her silver pointe shoes and ran to Annabelle, "Hails go put your pale pink tights, black tutu, and black leotard please" Annabelle said kind of harshly "fine but you and Emily both have to wear pink leotard, pink tutu and black tights" Hailey said "ok you and Vi both have to wear the same thing then" Annabelle said shoving the clothes into Hailey and Violet`s arms and pushing them into the bathroom they came out 10 minutes later dressed like twins, since they`re both Metamorphmagus they both had shoulder length pin straight lilac hair with Ballet duffel bags slung over one of the both girl`s shoulder "mum?" Violet asked "Yeah Vi?" Lily II asked her oldest daughter "can you put our hair in buns please?" Violet asked changing her eye color to light chocolate brown with flecks of green and silver like Hailey`s from her Moss forest green "sure, but after you two HAVE to go stretch" Lily II said quickly doing both girls hair, Lily watched them stretch for a minute Then grabbed her husband Ted`s arm ignoring his protests and pulled him Into the Black family tapestry room "THEODOR REMUS LUPIN YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PRAT EVER" Lily II said through gritted teeth "Lily I didn`t do anything" Ted said looking into chocolate brown fiery eyes of his Wife and god-sister "Yes you did Theodor Remus" Lily II almost screamed "tell me then Lillian" Ted spat the last word "you are never at OUR house helping me taking care of OUR daughter you are always at your DUMB Quidditch matches and cover Games THEODOR" Lily II spat "Mum?" Violet asked quietly poking her head in the door "Yeah Vi" Lily II said motioning for Violet to come over "Sorry" Violet Muttered "Violet sorry for what?" Lily II accidentally snapped "sorry for not telling you that Hailey is not a Lupin" Violet said as tears flooded down her pale freckled cheeks "Vi look at me ok your dad and I know she`s not, nothing is going to happen" Lily said hugging her daughter "Ok why did you say Quidditch was dumb?" Violet asked curiously "I don`t really like it" Lily II lied "Lily don`t lie you- Ted started but was cut off by Lily "TED SHUT UP" Lily screeched as Violet ran out of the tapestry room and into the dining room to find the most heartbreaking thing, Kiernan Was kissing Nick "Kiernan Victoire what the hell is wrong with you?" Violet said "What I`m just kissing my boyfriend" Kiernan said smirking "whatever Kiernan" Violet said hearing screaming in the tapestry room Violet caught a few words 'Lily shut up you can`t take her away from me" Ted said "yes I can Ted you don`t even take of our daughter" Lily II jabbing Ted in his chest "Ted when we get back home I`m filing for a divorce" Lily Said, Hailey was peeking into the tapestry room, She couldn`t believe her ears "what`s wrong baby?" Nick asked hugging Hailey from behind "My parents are getting a divorce" Hailey said "no they`re not Mira" Nick said "yes they is I heard them" Hailey said turning around getting on her tippy toes and kissing Nick lightly on the lips "Hailey why did you do that?" Nick asked "Gryffindor Courage" Hailey said before walking off and stretching "Nick don`t" Lily II said "how did you- never mind" Nick said "Vi come over here please" Lily II said "yes mum" Violet said giggling walking over to Lily II "here" Lily II said giving Violet a piece of tattered, worn parchment before Lily`s phone rang it played a muggle country song 'Play On by Carrie Underwood' Lily walked briskly away into the Tapestry room "hey Lils what`s up?" a voice Lily recognized as her father Harry`s voice "Nothing just that Ted and I are going to get divorced" Lily II said "Lily can you give the phone to Ted?" Harry asked Lily could hear anger in his voice "yeah sure dad, love you by" Lily II said "Love you too Baby-Girl by" Harry said "Ted my dad wants to talk to you" Lily said poking her head in the other room.

"Fine" Ted said taking the phone from Lily "THEODOR REMUS LUPIN WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING" Harry said angrily into the phone "Harry it`s not my fault Lily wants the divorce" Ted said as Nick Kissed Hailey`s sleepy forehead "do you know why she wants a divorce?" Harry asked impatiently "um I cheated on her" Ted mumbled, as Tonks walked in holding a sleeping Hailey in her arms "Hey Ted" Tonks said rocking Hailey slowly "Hello Tonks, why are you holding my daughter?" Ted asked "actually Ted she`s MY daughter NOT your and Lily`s" Tonks said her hair changing her hair from spiky neon pink to her natural shoulder length mousey brown, Hailey`s hair slowly changing from lilac to onyx black Hailey`s brown eyes slowly fluttering open "mummy can you put me down please" Hailey said as Tonks slowly put Hailey down, Hailey made a bee line for Sirius Black Tonks`s 2nd cousin "Hey Hailey" Sirius said scooping up Hailey "PADFOOT" Hailey said before changing her nose to the Grim`s dog snout, Remus came over to go take Hailey back to Tonks "daddy no, Moony bad" Hailey pleaded baring her face in Sirius`s shoulder "Hailey Rose Tonks-Black look at me" Sirius whispered in Hailey`s ear "Daddy but Moony bad" Hailey sniffed "Rosie he is not bad" Sirius said but Hailey was climbing off Sirius`s lap running out of the room "Hailey Rose Tonks-Black get over here now" Sirius growled "Sirius calm down your scaring her" Tonks said "I`m sorry Tonks it`s just Hailey wasn`t listening to me" Sirius said snapping out of his anger quickly "Look Siry I know Harry`s safety is important to you but we have a Daughter now" Tonks said as Sirius kissed her forehead unknowing that Harry was listening to Tonks and Sirius`s conversation "I know Dora" Sirius lifting Hailey up before hugging Tonks, Tonks`s forehead resting on Sirius`s forehead "Ron, Hermione, Ginny did you guys know that Sirius and Tonks have a daughter?" Harry asked quietly as he closed the door "WHAT?" Ginny, Ron and Hermione asked quietly jaws dropped "yeah I heard them talking apparently her name is Hailey Rose Tonks-Black but they kept calling her Rosie or Rose" Harry said "wait Hailey Rose Tonks-Black right?" Hermione asked Harry nodded as footsteps came up the stairs, stopped at the door someone knocked "come in" Ginny said as Tonks slipped into the room "Sorry can you guys watch my daughter for me?" Tonks asked "Sure" Hermione said "thanks Hermione" Tonks said unlatching Hailey from her hip "who`s this lovely little lady?" Ron asked "this is Hailey Rose, Hails I`ll right downstairs if you need me" Tonks said kissing Hailey`s forehead quickly escaping "Hi Hailey" Ginny said "Hi Ginevra" Hailey said Ginny sighed "Hailey please don`t call me that" Ginny said "Harry should we tell them?" Hermione asked "yeah Mione we`ll tell them at dinner" Harry said "ok but what about the charm?" Hermione asked unsure "I`ll have Remus cast the charm Mione" Harry said kissing Hermione`s forehead "What are you guys talking about?" Hailey asked "nothing Hails" Harry said.

"Ron I`m bored" Hailey said jumping on the old bed "come here then Miss Hailey" Ron said grabbing a pillow and whacking Harry in the back of the head "watch this" Ginny said smacking Ron in his stomach hard Ron hitting Hailey very lightly on her back "this is so fun" Hailey squealed whacking Ginny on her back, soon Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Hailey were covered head to toe in feathers Ron and Hermione were picking feathers out of Hailey`s hair and brushing them off of Hailey`s clothes "that was fun huh Hails?" Ron asked Hailey nodded "it hurts Ron" Hailey sniffed rubbing her arm "I promise this won`t hurt Hailey" Ron said gently lifting Hailey`s large sleeve up to reveal a scar that went from her wrist to the center of her palm was barely open but there was a small cut on her wrist where the scar started Hailey pressed her locket to the cut seconds later the cut was gone "Hailey how did you do that?" Ron asked "I don`t know" Hailey said.


End file.
